


First Date.

by Ginny_theQueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sizzy - Freeform, Sizzy needed an official first date, my otp my babies my beautiful faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_theQueen/pseuds/Ginny_theQueen
Summary: Found this silly little thing from 2017 on my computer and decided to publish because I miss Sizzy. This is technically set in the TV show world, but could very well work for the books, set sometime before/during City of Fallen Angels.Because we deserved to see Izzy and Simon's first date. Flirting, awkwardness, blushing, nerdy references, and first kisses ensue.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	First Date.

“So how many Downworlders have you dated exactly?”  
Izzy shrugged.  
“Not that it makes a difference.” Simon went on. “I was just curious. But I take it most Shadowhunters frown upon having relationships with Downworlders.”  
They were sitting in a booth at Taki’s, preferring its quiet to the Hunter’s Moon crowd for once. So many things had happened at Maia’s bar… some that they both wished to forget for a while. So for their first date, they had opted for a place with fewer prying eyes. At least Simon hoped this was a date. He wasn’t entirely sure. He was half-expecting a tall and brooding werewolf to walk in and Izzy standing up and going to greet him and ditching Simon on the spot. He prayed nothing of the sort would happen, because he wasn’t sure his pride could take it.  
“They do. Before the Accords, it was illegal. Since then it’s been tolerated, but any marriage is still not recognized by the Clave, and the offspring of a Shadowhunter-Downworlder relationship is only tolerated because our ranks are shrinking.”  
“I thought they would discard any Downworlder child as scum, with that Voldemort blood purity bullshit.”  
“I don’t get that reference,” Izzy said after a moment. “But we have always considered Shadowhunter blood to be dominant. We have always thought of ourselves as the superior breed, I guess. If the child could bear marks, that made them Shadowhunters.”  
“Does it happen often?”  
“Not at all. Very few Shadowhunters engage with Downworlders romantically. And plus, vampires and warlocks can’t sire children. Werewolves and faeries, though… we have a friend, Helen Blackthorn, who’s half-faerie. She and her brother Mark were brought up as Shadowhunters. But then again, they are a rare case. And their father didn’t exactly choose to be with their mother… Our family is kind of the exception to the rule, you could say.”  
“Right. With Alec being this serious about Magnus…”  
“Yes. Besides, Jace has had quite the hookups too. I recall a faerie threesome. And rumor has it he was seen in the alley behind the Hunter’s Moon with an acquaintance of yours.”  
“A vampire?”  
“No, silly. A very cute werewolf that I had the impression you were dating.”  
Simon paled visibly. “Maia?” Izzy nodded. “Our Maia?”  
“More than once, rumor has it.”  
“What is it with Jace going after all the girls that I date?”  
“Well, you’re lucky this time,” Izzy chuckled. “I’m his sister, you can be sure he won’t go after me.”  
Simon’s cheeks heated. She had just confirmed this was a date. Of the romantic sort.  
“Right.”  
He was on a date with Isabelle Lightwood.  
“I am honored, by the way.”  
He couldn’t think of anything clever or remotely funny to say. All his jokes were nerd references that she wouldn’t get. He had been a mundane until very recently, but she had been a Shadowhunter all her life. Clary had grown up with him, and Maia had also been into pop culture, so it had been easy to bond with her. But Izzy… she was so beautiful, untouchable. But she was here with him. Right now.  
“Many.”  
He had been so lost in his mind he must not have heard her. His face must have given it away, because she smiled and said, “To answer your question. You asked how many Downworlders I have dated.”  
Was she trying to make him feel like he was the meaningless last boy in a long list now? Simon tried and failed not to let this consideration get to him. Of course he didn’t matter. How could he have thought Isabelle Lightwood, of all people, could really care about him –  
“But it was mostly to keep my parents’ attention away from Alec. If they had to worry about the nasty company I kept, they wouldn’t notice Alec was gay.”  
“Oh,” Simon said.  
“Yeah.”  
“But… you and Meliorn, that was real, right?”  
“I was seeing three other people at the time, but if you’re asking whether it was a pretense, it wasn’t.”  
“But even after Alec came out… you spent an awful long time at the Dumort. With Raphael. That must have meant something. Even if it didn’t work out.”  
“Simon, I’ve told you before. It was about the yin-fen. I was always either very intoxicated or in withdrawal. And Raphael doesn’t – like me that way.”  
“Excuse me if I find that hard to believe.”  
“He’s just not interested. But Simon… none of what I’ll be doing tonight is to cover up for Alec. I asked you out because I wanted to.”  
Simon forgot how to breathe. He guessed it was good that he didn’t really need air anymore.  
“I’m glad you did,” Simon managed to say. “Ask me out, I mean. Although I don’t know why you would…”  
Stop talking stop talking you idiotic nerd where the hell was the vampire mojo he had been promised  
“I mean… we’re so different… and I never imagined you would be the one to ask me.”  
Izzy’s smile grew. “Different doesn’t mean bad. And I never had a problem making the first move.”  
In a smooth movement that was all predator goddess, she stood up from her chair and sat next to Simon on the table bench.  
“On the contrary,” she continued, and Simon was positive his breathing pretense had stopped for good now, “I find ‘different’ to be just an excuse to get closer to somebody.”  
He swallowed, hard. “Right. What’s the fun in being with someone who is exactly like you, I wonder.”  
It wasn’t smooth, but at least he wasn’t gaping at her like a boiled fish. In the dim light, her eyes were so dark they looked black. Simon brushed their fingers together for good measure. They fell into a comfortable silence - at least Simon hoped that’s what it was and that Izzy wouldn’t run away the next time he opened his mouth. As he planned his next words carefully, Izzy beat him to it.  
“It’s not like you haven’t had your fair share of Downworlders. For a newbie, you’ve mingled with a lot of them already.”  
It was that cockish grin on her face that reassured Simon she was mostly kidding, but he felt the need to explain anyway.  
“Camille was a huge mistake. Massive. She’s the one who got me into this mess in the first place. But I would hardly call that anything. I was also high on her blood, and I’m pretty sure she encanto’d me at least once. Maia on the other hand... she’s super cool. I really needed someone like her in my life, so unapologetically proud of being a Downworlder... she made me feel normal again, like I wasn’t an abomination or a monster or a freak from one of those vampire movies Clary and I used to watch. I just don’t think choosing to pursue anything romantic with Maia was a good idea. She’s got other things on her mind, and we’re better off as friends.”  
“So you don’t regret that you two broke up?”  
“It was fun, to be honest, but then we both realized it wasn’t what we wanted. And she still had to deal with her past, with Jordan… So no, I don’t regret that we broke up. I wouldn’t be here with a literal warrior princess goddess if I did.”  
He hoped that wasn’t too much. She definitely wasn’t blushing. She loved this sort of nerdy things he spurted from time to time.  
“Queen,” Isabelle said after a moment. “A warrior queen goddess. Like that movie you said you’re gonna take me to. What was its name?”  
Simon couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face. “Wonder Woman.”  
“That one. When are we going?”  
“Are you asking me on a second date?”  
Her grin matched his when she said, “Unless you’d rather go with Maia…”  
“Saturday. We’re going Saturday.”

Later, as they kissing in the alley outside of Taki’s like teenagers, Simon promised himself he wouldn’t screw this up. No more asking for Jace’s help, no more hiding anything. He needed to be genuine and honest with Izzy if he wanted to make this work. Which he did. Badly. He was about to say so, when Isabelle bit his lip and he suddenly forgot all words but her name. She giggled a second later.  
“What?” he asked, playfully.  
“Remember that day we spent together in Central Park?”  
Simon felt a rush of self-confidence. “Our accidental first date?”  
“Of sorts, if you will. It was a good day. And Rosa was right.”  
Simon looked at her puzzlingly.  
“You are a catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I miss these characters so much, have been re-reading TMI obsessively because my poor babies are not getting enough attention in more recent books (which I adore nonetheless).  
> Leave a comment if you'd like!  
> Follow me on Twitter and come say hi: @ladymultifandom  
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://ohnotoomanyfandoms.tumblr.com/ - if you're a fan of The Last Hours, you'll find lots of content to help you through the long wait to Chain of Iron called The Jordelia Help Desk there! :D


End file.
